User blog:Coolraichu100/R2D wiki perspective
NOTICE : For everyone (TL:DR users too) In this blog, this will talk about my perspective towards the R2D wikia and how it is link in it's current state and why, if u don't like to read long paragraphs or your one of those TL:DR gif/comment users, I suggest u leave and take your lazy brain with it. If u want to read a certian topic, just look for a title that fits your needs if u don't want to read the whole thing. Introduction You know, I've loved this wikia around 2014, but since new people joined and veterans started leaving and being corrupt. I thought to myself, "This wikia is wasting my life." The benefits here are not really great. Most benefits support off-topic subjects or socalizing. The community here in the wikia is crap and I mean it. But at the same time, its active. The other benefits support R2DA, which are low atm. I see this wikia as a failure, but I have hope it can be revived. I'm very sure this wikia had revolutions in the past. I mean the moderation here is 90% shit. nobody forgot about L&K, right? Newbags joining this wiki and joking to other contributers. Then then a contributer jokes about them, they say the jokes are bad and they stopped. Most likely if u call them a hypocrite. They won't give a fuck. Then we have people saying "I don't give a fuck" or don't care." That's just bullshit, you just gave a fuck about something also trying to throw sarcasm, this just makes you a hypocrite. (this get's annoying once u spam this) Contributers The current contributers here are horrible and have no sense of this wikia. Most likely how I stated above but, veterans have an upperhand in these types of scenarios. Why? Because they are experienced, and would most likey help out the newbags. But since this wikia is off-topic, new people could just jump in and stay (this reason sometimes won't last due to trashposting) I have a bunch of hating asskissers behind my back. Maybe about 3. However this is my opinon about them. One guy who ships me and wibze, then he says shipping is bad (fucking hypocrite) Next guy who is obsessed about the shipping incident (me and wibze, which makes him another hypocrite) then he says I have an ass fetish, If I do (which I don't) why complain it everytime. Are u like that one kid spreading rumors. Last guy is just a mix of the other 2. Besides he's one of those "idgaf people" I mentioned earlier. One more thing, these 3 were all "converted' (we will get to that sooner) Moderators/Admins I hate the Moderation here in the wikia. Ok I got banned once, for no reason. now if people counter the reason for why I got banned. Tell me, under what grounds why I banned? Most mods would slack off or join the off-topic drunkfest (This is the general internet of course) Mods are all different but I think it's unfair to get a 2 week ban out of nowhere, why can't we just get a warning? (Not talking about this topic since the logic broke here) social contact/fandoms/convertions/etc This really bothers me so much. I know it's a joke, lets be honest. Who would be annoyed when somebody says "furries are the master race of this wikia" or "anime/weeboos win be the best in the wikia." (of course I was in some of these groups and fandoms, but I left in an early time.) Also social contact gets to be a huge role in this such as skype,social media or other things to talk within each other. However is is not really the problem. Remember that conversion thing I promised to tell u? Well that's another thing which somebody influences or talks about topics such as fandoms,deppression or other topics in which to get converted. I'm not going to point names but their are people here who converts people within a fandom (not saying who) but mainly to get a close touch, however in a horrible scenario this can turn into a rebellion or disband. Huh? My position? Again I'm a loner here, but I have people that keep me sain and make me feel happy,but only a few became corrupt (but now this may clarify me as being converted/hypocrite, but in real life i'm anti-social,enough said) Wikia position This is one of my favorite things to talk about. Is this wikia most likely support capitalism, communism or dictatorship? This wikia (in my opinion right now) supports nothing. It does have a constitution, but that means nothing anymore, the logic has been broken... Summary The wrap this up. I think of this wikia as starting to fall to it's knees. Or this wikia will be a 24/7 social hangout (which I will leave if that happens) But this wikia would just be a failure. Treatment for revival The best way is for R2DA to happen, which limits and decrease the social crap going on. Or if the mods step their game up and ban people to legit reasons. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts